The expansion of water or other aqueous solutions upon freezing results in a larger volume requirement for a fluid reservoir, possibly leading to component failure from containment wall failure (e.g. bursting, cracking, leaking) or accessories being ejected due to pressure (e.g. fluid pumps held in by grommets popping out of required position, level sensors behaving similarly). When implemented in vehicles, limited under hood space often does not allow for conventional isolating air pocket designs, thus necessitating a space efficient alternative.